This invention relates to building constructions, and in particular, to an economical, easily assembled and disassembled building which is substantially fireproof and which utilizes natural energy sources for heating and cooling.
Many types of building constructions are known in the prior art which have means for utilization of solar energy and the like to heat and/or cool the building. Further, some such prior art structures utilize fireproof materials and/or modular construction. However, all of these prior art devices utilize a substantially conventional construction, with modifications thereto to accommodate the modular building concept or the use of solar energy or other natural energy sources for heating and/or cooling of the building. None of the prior art devices known to applicant teach a completely new building construction as disclosed by applicant herein, wherein a prefabricated, tubular frame is used through which liquid is circulated to heat and/or cool the building, and in which a plurality of rigid, insulated, prefabricated panels are secured to the frame on the roof and walls thereof to form the building, and with solar panels supported on top of the roof through which a heat exchange fluid is circulated to absorb solar energy and then used to obtain the desired temperature in the fluid circulated through the frame of the building.
Thus, although modular building constructions are known in the prior art, and although solar energy powered buildings are known in the prior art, heretofore there has not been any economical and practicable construction or method of providing an essentially fireproof building which is of modular construction and which may be easily and economically erected or disassembled, and which utilizes economical solar energy means to heat and/or cool the building. More particularly, heating and cooling of the building in accordance with applicant's invention is accomplished by circulation of a heat exchange fluid through the frame of the building.
With applicant's construction, wherein radiant heat from the floor, walls and roof is used to heat the building, a savings of at least 70% in the amount of energy required to heat the building is obtained. Similar results are obtained for cooling the building. Additionally, factory production of standard components used to erect the building reduce costs by about 30%, and the ease with which the building can be erected results in a substantial savings in time to erect the building, and an additional 20% reduction in cost of the building, as compared with conventional constructions.
Further, a building constructed in accordance with applicant's invention has a structural strength approximately five times as great as a building of wood frame construction. Moreover, because of the ease with which the building may be erected and disassembled, it is possible that the building could be disassembled and moved when the owner of the building leaves the area, thus eliminating the necessity of purchasing a new home or building at a new location. The existing building would simply be disassembled and then erected at the new location. Still further, the unique construction of applicant's building eliminates the necessity of providing interior supports, so that the interior of the building is open and free, whereby there is great latitude in room arrangements to meet different requirements or desires. A still further advantage to applicant's invention is that the unique modular construction of the building enables buildings to be stocked and sold in volume, much in the nature of automobiles and other such objects, thus providing a further reduction in cost.